Inaccessible Locations
A list of locations the player normally cannot access by conventional means without using hacks in the ''Bendy'' series. Bendy and the Ink Machine Recording Booth In Chapter 2: The Old Song, this room is located in the recording studio, where voice actors would record their dialogue for their respective characters for the Bendy cartoons. The room contains two music racks with the sheets for "The Lighter Side of Hell", a window screen, and a microphone hanging from the ceiling. It is next to the recording studio, though the door to the room is on the opposite side of itself. With the first release of Chapter 2, the room reveals nothing when opening the door. In the update with Chapter 3's release, the Wandering Sin cutout can be found. However it was removed later on in Chapter 4's update release. Sammy's Recording Room In Chapter 2: The Old Song, this is the room where Sammy performs a "ritual" until it backfired when Sammy gets hunted down by Ink Bendy instead of slaughtering Henry in the sacrifice room. Inside the room, it contains a desk, a microphone hanging from the top and a plank of wood leaning against the wall. There is some extra blank area, the wall next to which is black. Strangely, the barrels on the other side of the wall (in the sacrifice room) can be seen. There is a door connecting both rooms. Entering the room after the ritual scene reveals Sammy's model playing a constant walking animation. In the Chapter 3 update, the blank area was covered with a Wandering Sin cutout. This was later removed in the remastered update patch with the release of Chapter 4. Uppercase Room In Chapter 2: The Old Song, the room is noticeable when Henry looks above them from sacrifice room before his axe breaks from chopping the boards any further. Ink Bendy can be heard crawling through the pipes while following after Henry. The room has a large extension to the ceiling, and it is where the small passage having a empty room is located. There are at least four pipes. The "entrance" from up top has four breakable boards. Inside the next area, all walls along with the floor and ceiling are wooden. By using hacks, Henry can teleport higher into a single area located after the uppercase room. Henry will discover the Wandering Sin cutout at the end, along with a bowl, a candle, a Bendy plush toy, and two large stones in the shape of Bendy's head. Furthermore, the full-fledged models of Bendy statues are visible if the player uses cheats to go down in a place above the Wandering Sin. When the second chapter first releases before the next update patch, the room lacks an extra room where the Wandering Sin cutout should be located. Decrepit Hallway In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, Henry, Allison Angel, and Tom enter this hallway from the Lost Harbor. Upon stepping onto the second plank of wood, it will break and Henry will fall outside of the Administration lobby. The hallway itself has little to no flooring, making the deep chasm beneath it a major threat. The only way across is to traverse across single planks of wood laid across. At the end of the hallway is a seemingly decommissioned Ink Maker, and a strangely upside down "WATCH YOUR STEP" sign. It is unclear if the hallway's condition is due to deterioration from aging since its closure, or if it was simply unfinished during its construction. Occasionally, a bug will occur in which the plank of wood scripted to break will not, making it impossible to progress in the chapter. The only way to fix this is to restart the chapter. However, the latest update had fixed this. Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations